


You Know What They Say

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smutoberfest, Teasing, dont let them hear us prompt, good girl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Drabble-y thing written for KakaSaku Smutoberfest. Prompts: don't let them hear us and good girlSakura didn't know it yet, but Kakashi had a plan.





	You Know What They Say

Kakashi had been walking the halls of the hospital, locating Sakura. He caught whispers that she was putting a trainee through his paces, someone else said she got stuck with an unruly patient, while another said she was on a warpath - late for lunch.

He was aware of her plans with Ino, more than a week in the making as the blonde had been busy with both T&I and helping her mom run the flower shop.

He heard her long sigh as he rounded the corner, and he paused to watch her. She balled her hand into a fist and then exhaled again. Her eyes snapped open with purpose and she checked another item on her list. 

“Finally!” She shucked her lab coat and set off down the hall toward her office. Kakashi held back, listening to the echo of her soft steps, and then turned around. 

He wasn't quite sure what stopped him from calling out her name. She obviously looked like she needed to decompress, and she was already late. He was sure Ino would give it to her over it - or at least give her one good quip. Sakura was well known for her feistiness, but Ino had plenty of it, too. So he didn’t want to make her any more late than she already was. Besides, another thought came to mind and Kakashi grinned to himself as he walked out into the afternoon sun.

Sakura arrived a few minutes later, sweeping her hair from under the collar of her jacket. She hurried off across the street, and Kakashi nonchalantly followed with his nose in the pages of his book.

He perched on the rooftop across the street as Sakura entered the cafe. Ino stood as Sakura stopped at the table side. The exchange looked pleasant enough, but the set of Ino’s eyes as the girls hugged said that it was brewing.  Sakura sat with her back to his view, but honestly that was perfect. Ino had already ordered drinks it seemed and then he laughed to himself. 

‘There it is,’ he mused as Sakura tossed her hands up into the air. 

Ino gave a broad smile as she poked her finger at Sakura. Oh, to be a fly on the wall for their conversations. They browsed the menu together, and Ino told another animated story with hand gestures and everything, and then ordered food. And then Sakura stood, and Kakashi moved as his time window finally opened. 

He glimpsed through the window as she turned down the hall to the bathroom, and he circled around to the side of the building. He pulled open the side door and slipped inside. Stacks of pallets full of drinks and some boxes blocked his immediate path. Just beyond were the bathrooms, and he waited like the good ninja he was taught to be. He hadn’t seen anyone else come or go in the past few minutes which was more than ideal for his plan; he was already turned on by just the thought of it. The door lightly creaked as it opened and Sakura stepped out. It was time.

 .oOo.

Sakura paused as she left the bathroom; of course Ino would tease her about being late. As much as she loved lunch with her best friend she also dreaded the teasing. Ino made it apparent that she  _ knew _ that Sakura was seeing someone and that she was going to find out. She had to find a way to redirect the conversation.

As she stepped forward a hand snagged her by the arm. She gasped, but then recognized his chakra before he cupped the back of her head.

“Sshhh,” Kakashi breathed against her lips before meshing them together. 

Sakura hummed against his mouth as he pulled her down the hall, his hands caressing her seemingly everywhere. She felt her feet come off the ground briefly as he lifted her over something, and then his mouth was torn from hers and she was spun around. Kakashi’s body heat rolled over her as pressed against her, one of his hands splayed at her hip.

“I saw you earlier, but you looked like you were having a rough day.” His silky voice rang in her left ear, leaving goosebumps as it resonated across her.

“Mmm… I was,” she commented, delirious from the heady kiss.

“I wanted to make you feel better,” he whispered, teeth grazing the sensitive skin beneath her ear. She moaned as the feeling sent a tingle straight through her core.

His hand fell over her mouth as he hushed her again, lips to her ear. “Don't let them hear us.”

The reality of where they were snapped back into focus and Sakura nodded; heat pooled low in her belly and her heart sped in anticipation. Her mind was already going full speed, conjuring up images of what they were going to do.

“You know what they say about shinobi, right?” he asked as his fingers teased the skin just under the bottom hem. “We do it quickly-" his touch flashed up her shirt and curved into the cups of her bra.

“- quietly,” he reminded firmly before pinching her nipples. 

Sakura gasped as the pain peaked and his mouth closed over hers. A wave of pleasure flooded her, chasing the pain away. Her body buzzed with the desire to have him. Now.

“- and from behind,” he muttered as he rolled his hips, dragging the evident erection tenting his pants against her ass.

Sakura sighed as she melted under his touch. Warmth tingled its way out from between her legs as he circled his hips against her, grunting in her ear. Gods she just wanted him to bend her forward and take her right there. She knew just how to taunt him.

“Are you quoting Icha Icha to me?”

He chuckled. “It worked before so… it was worth a shot.”

She grinned and pressed back against the bulge. But then he suddenly stilled and took her hand, pinning it up high against the wall. “Bring your other hand up,” he instructed. His lips pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles as he wrapped his hand around it and guided it to join her other one at the wall. “Good girl.”

“Are you feeling better?”

She nodded against him and then mewled as his tongue traced the outer shell of her ear. “Leave your hands here, and don't move. Understand?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

His fingers slid into her shorts. “Good girl.” Sakura trembled as his fingertips ghosted over her clit. “See, nothing is going to happen here,” he announced as he applied pressure to her.

She began to protest, but he pinched her nipple with his other hand. “Now that you're feeling better, you're going to go back out there and finish your lunch with Ino.” 

Sakura moaned as he massaged her breast, his finger sliding down to curve and dip into her center. “Then you're going to go back to work and finish your shift, unable to get this moment completely out of your head. You're still going to feel my fingers hours later.”

He abandoned her breast and clamped his hand over her mouth as he pushed two fingers inside her slick heat. He worked them slowly in and out of her, brushed his nose against her neck. “Then you're going to go home and do _nothing_ about it. No matter how badly you want to touch yourself, to get off with my name in your mouth and your fingers in your pussy. You will do nothing. Do you understand?”

“Please, Kakashi…”

“Do you understand?” he asked again, pulling his fingers from her. Sakura grunted in disappointment and turned her head to watch as his fingers disappeared behind his lips. She was transfixed as he cleaned himself of her, tongue swiping at every trace.

“I understand,” she agreed, feeling that twinge within her as he fucking hummed around his fingers like she was the best thing he'd tasted all day.

He fixed her clothes back in place and then lowered her arms. “I'll see you later tonight,” he murmured against the temple of her head before placing a kiss there.

The door opened behind her and then he was gone and Sakura was left to mentally fix herself up. She had been gone with Kakashi for what felt like a lifetime, but had only been a few minutes. 

She met Ino’s scrutinizing gaze as she joined her back at the table. Sakura internally agonized over her friend’s piercing stare, but then Ino huffed and patted her on the arm. “I guess I can forgive you.”

Oh, right, Ino had jabbed at her for being late. Sakura only shrugged & offered an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry, that old coot always holds me up!” 

“Well when we go shopping next time you had better be on time. Understand?”

Sakura's cheeks heated, but she grinned and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, Pig, I got it.”

  
Kakashi was right; she could still feel the pleasant thrum of his fingers stretching her, promising her more. She certainly couldn't wait to get home now.


End file.
